It is, of course, generally known for individuals to manually manipulate objects using their hands. Indeed, a person's hands are uniquely structured to allow an individual to handle, grab or otherwise manipulate objects in the environment. Hands have individually articulating fingers that may be used for grabbing, holding and pulling, a palm section that may be used for pushing, and a wrist element that may be used, in conjunction with the articulating fingers and palm section, for twisting and grabbing objects. For example, an individual having full motor control of his or her hand may easily grasp a door handle, twist the door handle, pull the door handle, and/or push the door handle as needed.
A person's hand is covered by a protective layer of skin. However, the layer of skin may come into contact with pathogens in the environment. Indeed, since an individual's hands are primarily used for manipulating objects in the environment, they tend to frequently contact pathogens in the environment. In our quest to create sterile environments, however, with the use of chemical cleansers and sterilizers, pathogens are becoming stronger and stronger, and people are becoming more susceptible to contracting diseases.
People are further more prone to contracting diseases if there are openings in the protective skin layer, such as from cuts, sores, rashes, or other like skin conditions. Moreover, certain individuals, such as children or the elderly, may have compromised immune systems that may make them more susceptible to contracting diseases. Thus, an individual may find it necessary to minimize or even eliminate direct skin contact with objects or items in the environment. A need, therefore, exists for apparatuses that may minimize or eliminate a user's contact with items or objects in the environment. More specifically, a need exists for apparatuses that a user may utilize to manipulate items or objects in the environment without resulting in skin to item or object contact.
Heretofore, solutions have included the use of gloves, such as rubber gloves, or other gloves that a user may wear to create a further protective layer between a user's skin and the item or object. However, gloves can be unwieldy and difficult to use to manipulate an object. Moreover, rubber gloves can be or become uncomfortable, and may cause sweating, pain, and even rashes from allergic reactions. A need, therefore, exists for apparatuses to allow users to manipulate items or objects in the environment without pain or discomfort. Moreover, a need exists for apparatus to allow users to manipulate items or objects in the environment without causing sweating or allergic reactions caused by rubber gloves or other like objects.
Still further, other solutions include hand-held objects that can be used to manipulate items or objects. However, typical hand-held objects or apparatuses typically lack strength to be used for both pushing and pulling objects without causing damage to the object. Moreover, hand-held objects typically do not allow for complex manipulation motions, such as grasping or twisting motions. A need, therefore, exists for hand-held apparatuses that may allow for pushing and pulling of items or objects in the environment without causing damage thereto. In addition, a need exists for hand-held apparatuses that allow a user to interact with items or objects in the environment that allow for complex manipulation motions, such as grasping or twisting motions.